Peticiones insistentes a cambio de favores imposibles
by Jaquie Enriquez
Summary: Si querían conseguir lo que deseaban, Matsuda y Misa simplemente tenían que hacerle un favor a L, un no muy complicado favor... Nombre real del fic: Peticiones insistentes a cambio de favores imposibles. Fic para concurso de Phototaku y Maggaare. 648 palabras exactas. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Tsugumi Obata.


L no era la clase de persona que se desesperaba fácilmente, pero no era necesario preguntarle el por qué de su expresión después de que Matsuda le hiciera por quinta vez aquella súplica.

Desde que habían comenzado a investigar al grupo Yotsuba, Matsuda le había insistido al detective cooperar con el caso. En realidad tanta obstinación terminó por molestar a L, provocando que la última petición para colaborar fuese la gota que derramó el vaso.

-De acuerdo. Si quieres ayudar en el caso debes hacerme un favor…-

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué él puede pedir cosas por favores?- Preguntó Misa al escuchar la conversación; -¿Significa que si te hago un favor también puedo pedir algo, como… quitarle las cadenas a Light?-.

L suspiró. Misa no se encontraba en sus planes, pero como el favor que pediría era casi imposible, decidió incluirla y ahorrarse más reclamos.

-De acuerdo, si ganas me desencadeno de Light y si Matsuda gana le asigno más participación-. Ambos aceptaron dichas condiciones.

-Tráiganme… un manga de Maggaare.- L volteó su silla, dejándolos cavilando.

-Pero…-

-El más reciente, tienen cuarenta y ocho horas- L interrumpió sin voltearse a verlos pero, al sentir la presencia de ambos tras suyo, terminó resignándose.

–La forma de conseguirlo es fácil, no la desperdicien.- Sin más, ambos caminaron fuera del edificio para intentar descifrar aquel mensaje; sin embargo, Misa después de pocos pasos regresó.

Light quien había escuchado la conversación por obvias razones, volteó hacia L. –¿En realidad planeas quitarme las cadenas?-

-Me arriesgaré. Igualmente, si Misa halla el manga reforzará mi teoría de que es el segundo Kira. Aunque, sinceramente Light, dudo que alguno haya entendido mi petición.

Más de 130 personas en Japón que eran mangakas y se apellidaban Maggaare, más de 550 mangas que pudiesen considerarse como maggaare en género o contenido, pero… ¿cómo determinar "el más reciente"?

La tarea encomendada por L podría referirse al manga más reciente del autor más joven llamado Maggaare, pero para llegar a esa conclusión, la expresión "más reciente" aludía a considerar dos hechos en su suposición por lo que lo descartó y se quedó con los mangas que contuvieran la palabra maggaare o que tuvieran estas características. Sin embargo, esta última hipótesis era completamente improbable pues, no existía clasificación "maggaare" y su base era solamente investigaciones relativistas. Algo andaba mal, su deducción era ambivalente pero al menos se sentía aliviado de tener una alternativa: presentarle la versión más reciente de un manga que contuviese aquella palabra. Cuando Matsuda entró al cuarto donde Light y L estaban, para su sorpresa, vio a Misa quitándole las cadenas Light mientras L ojeaba su nuevo manga.

La expresión de Matsuda era indescriptible.

-¿Cómo?-

Misa contestó: -Lo pedí por correo- .

-¡¿Qué?!-

L, al notar la devastadora cara del policía explicó concretamente: -Misa llegó hace media hora, me trajo el manga más reciente que llegó a la tienda Maggaare en Guatemala-

Aquello sonaba incoherente. ¿En qué se relacionaba una tienda guatemalteca, con un manga japonés?, "L degustaba leer manga, así que Misa solamente se dirigió a los estantes de la habitación del mismo en donde colocaba sus mangas (esperando encontrar alguna pista). Éstos se clasificaban por idiomas y por volúmenes completos y faltantes. Dada la casualidad, los únicos mangas de los cuales no tenía volúmenes completos estaban escritos en español. Buscó en internet y Maggaare apareció como una de las mejores tiendas de manga en español. Misa había ganado."

Solamente le tomó un par de minutos solicitar por correo el manga más reciente de la tienda y, por el pago de la mitad anticipadamente, Maggaare le conseguía el pedido.

¿Quién diría que Misa superaría las expectativas de L? Ryuzaki sonrió mientras leía su nuevo documento. "Ahora estoy un 89% seguro de que Misa es el segundo Kira…"

Después de su derrota, era ahora L quien hacía peticiones insistentes al policía. -Oye Matsuda, ¿podrías traerme una taza de café?-.


End file.
